Harry potter and the missing boxers!
by invadercally
Summary: new beta for the 1st chappie so its better R&R thanks
1. Default Chapter

HARRY POTTER AND THE MISSING BOXERS!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine so don't sue, thank you and enjoy!  
  
Summary: SOMEONE STOLE POTTERS BOXERS, BUT WHO AND WHY??  
  
A/N: Please R&R and be nice, its my first fic!  
  
(In the Gryffindor common room)  
  
Hermione and Ron are in the Gryffindor common room playing wizard's chess when Harry comes running down the steps from the boy's shower room with just a towel on. He yells out:  
  
"OK RON, WHERE ARE THEY?"  
  
Ron looks confused.  
  
"Where are what?"  
  
Harry now looks very pissed and he yells:  
  
"MY BOXERS YOU STUPID GIT!"  
  
Hermione is looking at the chess board, trying to figure out how to beat Ron. She looks at Harry and then at Ron, and asks:  
  
"Why would Ron take your boxers Harry?"  
  
Ron looks at Harry:  
  
"I didn't take your boxers mate!"  
  
Then Fred and George walk in laughing and talking about some great joke they just pulled on someone.  
  
"I think I know who took your boxers mate."  
  
Ron says. Harry looks at Ron and practically screams:  
  
"Who?!"  
  
Ron looks at his brothers and says:  
  
"OK guys where are they?"  
  
Fred and George look at him like he's gone nuts.  
  
"Where's what?"  
  
Then Harry holds up his towel says "My boxers; someone stole my boxers."  
  
As the twins are walking up the stairs one of them yells over their shoulder:  
  
"Don't you have any more?"  
  
Harry remembers about his other boxers and runs up to the boy's dormitory and looks in his dresser. Its empty...  
  
TBC What happened to Harry's boxers? Who has them and why? Stay tuned to find out! 


	2. the pink thong of doom

A/N I just wanna give a big huggles 2 everyone that R&R it made me sooo happy2 see that someone liked it cuz I was all worried that no one would huggles everyone more reviews plz! Thanks  
  
Harry stands there looking in his dresser its empty zip nada nothing. All of his boxers were gone. But why who has them and what do they want with his boxers? Harry walks back down stairs looking very confused "hey Harry why haven't you put your boxers on?" Asks Fred "maybe he doesn't know how." "Or maybe u took all of my damn boxers cuz I cant find any." Ron looks at Harry and asks. "What who would take all of our boxers? Harry goes "I don't know" "well harry maybe the house elves are just washing them or something" "ooh yeah hermione the house elves are washing all of my boxers at one time but none of my other clothes that makes louds of since"  
so they go up to the boys dormitory and look all around and can't find anything so "can u think of anyone you've made mad?" Harry looks at Ron "no nothing that I can think of" "I bet I know who did it I bet u 50$ its was Draco."  
Hermione looks at Ron like he's crazy "oh Ron how could Draco have took Harry's boxers he cant get in with out the passwords and even if he did find them someone would see him" "I bet someone is just playing a joke on Harry they will turn up soon" so they walk back down stairs Harry looks around the room and a thought comes to mind "hey Ron lets ask around and see if anyone is playing a joke on me." so they walk around asking people so far no luck then they come to Neville who was reading a book on herbs "hey Neville do you know if anyone is playing a prank on me? I can't find any of my boxers at all." "No sorry Harry. I haven't heard anything. Ask Dean and Seamus the might know." so they go over where dean and Seamus are talking. "Hey do u guys know if someone's playing a joke on Harry?" ask Ron. "Um not that I know of have u heard anything Seamus? Seamus looks at Harry and shakes his head no. "well if u hear anything let me know I'm starting to get cold." so after about an hour Hermione says "well u have got to put something on. You cant just praid around here naked." Harry looks at Ron and asks him if he has any he could wear. Ron goes "I would mate but I'm wearing some of Fred's right now all of mine are being washed sorry" "well u cant walk around like that. Ill get u some of my underwear just for now." Harry looks at her like she wasn't just plum crazy "eh no thanks hermione ill be fine I can do with out" then Hermione said "no that's just gross ill be right back" so Hermione walks to the girls dormitory and comes back and hands Harry a pink thong "I hate that thing so u can wear it till we find who took yours" Harry looks at it "I'm not wearing that" then Hermione goes "if u don't put it on right now ill take your towel from u in front of the whole common room" so Harry puts on the thong under his towel and they go up stairs so he can finish getting dressed. After he gets done and comes back stairs hermione comes up with a plan to make some Veritaserum "where can we make it though with out be caught?" asks Ron "well we can make it in the girls bath room." "Where are we gunna get the stuff to make it hermione?" "Well I think we might need to visit Professor Snape." "Wow mione I never thought I'd hear you talk about stealing something. From anyone let alone a professor."   
After the get what the need from Snape with out getting caught they set off for the girls bathroom (Harry bitching about the thong the whole time) while Hermione makes the potion. They talk about who could have done it. And decide to ask lavender brown cause she was still pretty mad with Harry over the bad break up they had  
  
when they hear a sound coming from the chamber of secrets.  
  
TBC stay tune to find out what happens next!


End file.
